In view of the growing proliferation of environmentally friendly laws, enhancements to various classes of motors are required. For example, refrigeration fan motors in a low wattage range, e.g. 4 to 16 watts, used in both the commercial and residential refrigeration markets, have traditionally been low efficiency, such as around 12%-26% efficient. It would be desirable to provide technologies to address enhancements required in different classes of motors.